Sohma Love
by KenziiTheVulpix
Summary: Love is something every Sohma struggles with. Now Akito and two unexpected people are struggling with their love for the little rice ball. Who will her over? Or will they all just push her away in the end? All is fair in love and war... and this summer is no exception to the rule. Love seems to be in the air for just about everyone...
1. Chapter One: Summer

**Sohma Love**

_A/N: Bonjour mes aims! _**_Ça va?_**_ I am officially going to attempt to write a full fanfic and not just a one shot. I literally have nothing for this planned. Eh, well I have a few things but just for the beginning. So I don't even know how this is going to end. This is really just to get back in the writing spirit. I know who everyone is going to end up with though! I think. Eh, its a working process. Everyone is going to be a bit OOC but its a freaking fanfic! I'm allowed to do that! Also, this will be more based around the manga than the anime. I will change things here and there to fit my story line. _

_**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO BOTH THE MANGA AND ANIME!**_

**Disclaimer: I, Kenzii do not own Fruits Basket and give all credit to their respected owners. However, I do own the plot line for this story.**

**Ages-**

**Tohru: 18**

**Yuki: 19**

**Kyo: 19**

**Shigure: 27**

**Ayame: 26**

**Hatori: 28**

**Akito: 21**

**Kagura: 18**

**Momiji: 17**

**Hatsuharu: 18**

**Isuzu (Rin) 18**

**Ritsu: 23**

**Kisa: 14**

**Hiro: 15**

**Kureno: 27**

**Arisa: 19**

**Saki: 18**

**Kazuma: 27**

**Momo: 12**

_Aimer!_

**Chapter One**

**Summer**

"_Laugh until your body aches, cry until you start to shake. Live like the world is yours to take and love as though your heart won't break."_

This was Honda Tohru's first summer no longer as a high school student. She had graduated just a few days ago with Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Momiji, Arisa, and Saki (they went to Rin's and Kagura's graduation first at her all girl's school). All of the Sohma's had attended the graduation – even Akito – and Tohru's grandfather. Her grandfather had said the only time he had been that happy had been when she was born and when her mother came into his life.

Akito was silent during the whole event but had a small smile on her face. Ever since that horrible day when Tohru got hurt after offering her friendship and the curse was broken, Akito had been making an effort to be friendlier... especially towards Tohru. Tohru and Akito had actually spent a pretty good amount of time together already. Akito had invited Tohru over – and she of course eagerly agreed – to spend time with her. Akito was really making an effort to change and it warmed Tohru's heart. Of course, only Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno knew she was a female. That was the one thing she wasn't ready to give up just yet, and Tohru respected her wish and continued to keep Akito's secret.

Akito herself had actually arranged a summer vacation for the them all at the summer villa. In an effort to be kinder to Tohru she had even allowed her to invite over Arisa and Saki, who are still unaware of the Sohma's former curse.

Though the curse was gone, everyone still feared and respected Akito, doing as she asked. Akito refused to make them love her like she used to – of course she still lost her temper from time.

**oooOOooo**

Tohru had just finished helping Yuki and Kyo packing for the trip to the summer villa – Shigure had insisted he did not need any help from his "little flower." She was now packing her own clothes and essential items for the trip. She had no idea what kinds of things they would be doing so she wasn't sure what to pack. What if she packed clothes that were casual and they went to a nice restaurant? Or what if they went to a casual restaurant and she dressed to formally? She was determined to not be a burden and not mess anything up this summer.

Tohru sighed in frustration as she rummaged through her closet. She had all sorts of clothes now thanks to the Sohma's and Arisa and Saki. They always told her she needed clothes for every occasion, you never knew what might pop up! Tohru was, of course, grateful of everything they had done to her and was always trying to find ways to return their kindness, despite their protests.

Tohru skimmed through some of her clothes, deciding she didn't need her winter ones. Alright, her choices were narrowed now. She grabbed her swim suit, knowing she would need that. Arisa and Saki had insisted on her getting another new one, one that made her look like a woman. It was true. She had matured in many ways over the course of time. She was still rather short (she's the shortest at 5ft) but her chest was now in a respectable D-cup and her but was as perky as ever. She had grown into her lovely curves and her hair went to her mid back. She may appear older but she didn't feel any older, not really. That didn't stop Arisa and Saki from getting her a two piece. It was a slightly darker shade of cyan. The top was held up only by strings tied around her neck and back. The bottoms were a cute skirt piece that emphasized her hips.

Once her swim suit was put up she went back to her closet. She decided on packing a few formal outfits and a few pajamas. She was embarrassed by her pajamas though, she almost didn't want to pack them. Once again, Arisa and Saki insisted she needed more "mature" pajamas. They had gotten her a dark blue, silky nightgown with thin straps on her shoulders that only went to her mid upper thigh. Was she to lift her arms or stretch in it, parts of her body she would rather keep hidden would be shown to the world. She reluctantly packed the pajamas and then added plenty of underwear and socks.

Her bag was soon full with the things she would need and she zipped it up and put it near the door in the main room so she could quickly grab it when they went to leave. She would be making breakfast at the villa for every Sohma and Arisa and Saki. So she need to go to the store and go get groceries.

_Hm... I don't want to go everyday. I shouldn't burden people to walk to the store with me to help me carry lots of groceries. I'll just grab enough food to last a couple of days and go shopping again later, instead of doing it everyday. I should ask if Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would like to go with._

Tohru found the two boys arguing in the middle of the living room.

"You stupid rat!"

"Must you always complain, you idiot cat?"

"You know I hate leeks! Why the hell are you trying to make me eat them?"

"To see if it could silence you." Yuki sighed.

"STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled, attempting to strike Yuki.

Yuki nonchalantly moved out of the way, causing Kyo to hit the hard floor.

"Will you ever give up?" Yuki sighed once more.

"Curse or no curse, I will defeat you!"

Yuki just shook his head and went back to snacking on some leeks.

Tohru couldn't help but smile at the scene. They might have argued a lot but she knew they truly did care for one another; they just had a different way of showing it. It was when they weren't arguing that she got worried.

Tohru cleared her throat, no longer as nervous as she use to be when they fought.

They both turned to look at her.

"Do you need help packing, Tohru-chan?" Yuki asked sweetly **(A/N: I'm not good with the whole honorific thing so please don't flame me for using them wrong. I'm still learning. So I may stop using them at some point if it gets to difficult for me)**

Tohru blushed. "I... I was just wondering if you would like to go to the store with me. I need to get food for a couple days so I can cook at the villa. Of-of course you don't have to! I mean I completely understand if you don't want to go. I just thought it might be fun. You don't have to go. Just forget I asked, you're probably-"

Kyo put his hand over her mouth. "Tohru..." he sighed. "You know we don't mind going. You couldn't carry all the bags anyways." he said softly.

Tohru blushed and Kyo removed his hand. "O-okay." she said, rather flustered.

Kyo and her had an odd relationship. They had only ever kissed once but neither admitted love for the other. It was almost like an understanding between them. Both of them cared for the other but neither was sure what they truly felt. They needed time to figure things out, and they both understood that. Kyo wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship just yet. He defiantly didn't want to push Tohru into one either, especially if she wasn't sure what she wanted. So until the time came to confront one another of their feelings, they would flirt (mostly on Kyo's side) and look out for one another. He knew they had something... he just didn't know what.

Kyo gave Tohru a soft smile.

"Kyo – though I hate agreeing with that idiot cat – is correct Tohru. We love to go to the store with you. And there is no way you could possibly carry all of those groceries all by yourself. There is no need to try and do this all by yourself. You may harm yourself!" Yuki said in his usual calm and caring way.

Tohru gave him a sweet smile which warmed the former mouse's heart. "Thank you." She bowed to them both.

"Stop acting like its a big deal." Kyo said gruffly, still trying to adjust to such blatant affection. He never knew how to respond to things like that.

Yuki hit the former cat on the shoulder and got a glare in return.

"Are you ready to leave now. Tohru-chan?" Yuki asked cheerfully.

"Yes! Wait. No. I... I just need to grab my wallet. I'm sorry! I should have made sure I was ready before I asked if you guys wanted to go. I'm sorry." She began to bow in apology. "It won't take but just a moment. I'm s-" Kyo once again put his hand over her mouth.

"It's not a big deal. Stop apologizing for everything, alright? You don't even need your wallet. I'll pay." Kyo said, shrugging.

Tohru's eyes grew wide as Kyo removed his hand. "Oh no! I could never let you do something like that! You have all already done so much for me! The least I could do is pay for the food, especially since its my responsibility to do the cooking anyways."

Kyo sighed. "Tohru. I'm paying and that's final." he said firmly.

Tohru opened her mouth to protest but Kyo placed his hand over her mouth once more.

"Tohru! It's alright. Save your money for a rainy day." he gave a small smile.

Tohru nodded reluctantly. Kyo removed his hand.

"Good. Now lets go or we'll miss the bus. I don't want Hatori to give us a lecture on how we should be more mindful of time."

Yuki nodded in agreement as he thought about having to spend so much time with his older brother. He was closer to his brother, sure, but he could only stand his bubbly personality for so long.

Tohru nodded and they slid their shoes on as they walked out of the house. As they were walking Kyo slowly moved closer and closer to her until they bumped into each other. Tohru turned a bright red and all Kyo could think about was how cute she looked.

Before he felt the urge to back down he intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a light squeeze. Tohru didn't jump like she would have done in the past. She simply looked up at him and gave him a heart-warming smile, causing him to get an odd feeling in his stomach which he oddly liked. She returned the small squeeze and leaned on him a little as they walked.

Yuki ignored the affection they were giving each other. He just couldn't watch; he was burning with jealousy.

_Why should I be jealous. I... I have come to see Tohru as a motherly figure to me. Why should I be jealous of her and Kyo? It's not like they are even dating! Baka cat... They are just friends... friends hold hands, right? _Yuki thought to himself as he tried to rid himself of the jealousy he was feeling at the moment. He was feeling selfish once more, something he was trying hard to change about himself.

Kyo and Tohru did not notice Yuki struggling with his own thoughts. Kyo was to busy admiring Tohru as they walked and Tohru seemed like she was almost in a daze as she became lost in her own thoughts.

The trip to the store was silent and seemed to take hours as far as Yuki was concerned, even though it only took about twenty minutes. Once at the store, Tohru reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As always, Tohru had made a list of things to be sure and get.

"I-I made a list of things to get. If... if there is anything you guys would like to add... please, tell me." Tohru said as she pulled her hand away from Kyo. Her hand missed his warmth but she had to unfold the paper and would need both hands to shop.

Yuki took the shopping list and read it. "I think you've thought of everything Tohru. There is something on here that everyone will like, even Akito." Yuki said with a winning smile.

Tohru blushed but was extremely happy that she had thought of something for everyone. "Good! I hope everyone will be happy with what I'm getting."

"They will be, stop worrying so much Tohru. Everyone loves you and everyone loves your cooking." Kyo said, trying to comfort her. "If they aren't happy they can just suck it up." He grunted.

Yuki smacked the back of his head, as if to tell him to lose the attitude.

Tohru gave a sweet smile. "You guys don't have to stay with me if you don't want. I don't mind. I can get all the food while you look around."

"Don't be stupid. Of course we're staying with you." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Tohru no longer over reacted at this sort of thing, knowing that he was just showing he cared when he called her stupid. She knew he didn't really mean it... he just didn't know how else to express himself.

"Thank you." She bowed to both of them.

"It's our pleasure, Tohru." Yuki grinned.

Tohru blushed and went and grabbed a shopping basket. She began checking things off her list as she started to grab the food they would need. Yuki and Kyo both admired how she was very careful picking out what to grab. She would carefully examine everything, making sure it was in good condition and then carefully put it in the basket. She was always so gentle, as if she was afraid to damage her goods. However, her basket was soon full and she still had much more food to get.

Before she could say anything Kyo went and grabbed another basket. "Just put everything else in here." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry. You're already paying for everything! I shouldn't be making you carry a basket around for me! I'm so sorry, Kyo! I can carry both, its okay! Really I do-" Kyo placed his hand over her mouth.

"Stop. If I didn't want to carry it I wouldn't have grabbed it, okay?"

Tohru nodded, blushing like crazy.

Kyo removed his hand. "Good. Now keep shopping..." he mumbled.

Tohru nodded and continued to shop, now putting the groceries in Kyo's basket. Yuki watched as he acted as the hero for Tohru and it made him angry, though he hid his anger like it wasn't even there.

_Why am I so jealous? It's Tohru's choice who she wants to be with. She is not mine; I do not own her. I have no right to feel such jealousy. Tohru deserves happiness, no matter what. Ever since she has come into our lives she has done nothing but make them better – brighter. She deserves happiness, and who better than Kyo to give it to her? They clearly have a connection. Even Kagura saw that! They've had one ever since she saw Kyo's true form. _Yuki shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was going to have to meditate tonight to clear his mind.

It only took a total of about thirty-five minutes for Tohru to finish the shopping. In the end, even Yuki ended up having to carry a basket. Just like with Kyo she had apologized over and over until Yuki was finally able to reassure her it was okay. She was getting enough food to last almost twenty people for about three days – plus some snacks and drinks. That was way to much for anyone to carry by themselves.

**oooOOooo**

The three teens had made it back just has Hatori had pulled up to the house with a nice, air conditioned bus. It was big enough to fit all the Sohma's and then some. Everyone was grateful that they wouldn't be squished together.

Hatori had already picked up all the other Sohma's and had even gotten Arisa and Saki. Arisa and Saki started to get off the bus to help Tohru put the groceries up in the side of the bus where all the lugage would go, but they were beaten by an eager blond boy.

"Toh-ru!" The eager blond boy sang. "I'm here to help!" He said with a finger in the air.

Tohru smiled at him. "Momiji, you don't have to do that. I can do it, it won't take long. Promise."

"Tohru." he whined. "That wouldn't be very gentleman-y! A man must help a woman in need!"

"You're not a man..." Kyo grumbled.

"Wah! Kyo's being mean!" Momiji 'cried.'

"Shut you annoying rabbit!"

"Stop bullying me, Kyo-kyo!"

While the two boys argued Tohru began putting up the food as Arisa and Saki got off the bus.

"The Sohma's really are and odd bunch, aren't they?"

"Yes, Arisa is correct. They certainly have... odd waves about them."

Tohru just simply smiled. "They are pretty unique. I'm just happy they have all accepted me! I don't know how I'll ever repay them."

"Tohru! You cook and clean and do so much for them! What the hell more could you do for them?" Arisa laughed.

"Yes, Tohru. Please don't push yourself too hard. We would hate to see you get sick, especially during a vacation." Saki spoke softly, giving a small smile.

"I won't!" She said with a nod, smiling at her two best friends.

"Good." Saki said with her usual small smile.

"Tohru-kun! I grabbed your bag for you, my little flower!" Shigure called as he practically skipped over to them.

Tohru blinked. "Huh? Oh I nearly forgot! I'm so sorry, Shigure! You didn't have to do that for me!"

"It was no problem, little flower. Wouldn't want you to forget your clothes!" He said with an innocent smile.

Tohru bowed and thanked him, putting her bag with the others. Arisa and Saki helped her put away the rest of the food and they then boarded the bus.

"Tohru." A voice called as she stepped onto the bus.

Tohru looked up to see who had called her.

"Tohru, come sit by me." Akito gave her a tiny smile. Tohru almost thought it was a smile that made her appear like she had some sort of plan, but she shook the thought away. She knew Akito was changing.

Arisa and Saki sat in a seat together. Arisa was oblivious to the awe the others felt; Saki knew something was odd though with the way everyone was reacting. No matter how much Akito and Tohru hung around each other, they would always be shocked to see them be friendly toward each other, always on their guard.

The trip there was rather noisy. Shigure and Ayame were babbling on about who knows what. Rin and Haru were talking in whispers about something, each with a content smile on their face. Ritsu was apologizing loudly for almost everything he did until he moved to a seat by himself. Arisa was talking with Kureno, both appearing to be happy. Kisa and Hiro were admiring each other closer to the back of the bus. Momiji was singing loudly with Momo, while Kyo yelled at him to shut up. Yuki was trying to silence Kyo and Saki was being silent. Hatori was driving, appearing to be miserable.

They were just one big happy family.

**oooOOooo**

The ride there took nearly three hours. Akito was silent for most of the trip and Tohru was okay with that. Akito did, however, glance over at Tohru several times.

Once they got there Tohru, Momiji, and Saki put away groceries while the others brought in the bags. Once everything was put away they were all gathered in the living room.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be, Akito?" Tohru asked, softly. She didn't want to accidentally set her off.

Akito was silent a moment as she thought. "The room pairings will be like this: Yuki, Hiro, and Kyo, Momo and Kisa, Momiji and Haru, Kagura and Rin, Ayame and Hatori, Kureno and Shigure, Arisa and Saki, and Tohru and I."

All of the Sohma's were shocked by the last pairing.

Tohru blinked. "A-are you sure Akito? I can understand you wanting your own room. I wouldn't want to be a burden on you!"

"It's perfectly fine."

Tohru nodded, blushing slightly.

"Tohru! Can you cook breakfast now! I'm hungry!" Shigure whined.

"Me too!" Ayame chipped in.

"Isn't it more of a brunch now?" Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"Arisa is right." Saki smiled.

Hiro couldn't help but move away from the girl dressed in all black, feeling uneasy around her.

Tohru bowed. "I'm sorry! I almost forgot! I'll get started right away!" She quickly scurried off into the kitchen and was followed by Kisa and Momo.

Akito watched Tohru hurry away and couldn't help but smile a little as everyone began to do their own little things.

"Akito." A voice whispered in her ear.

"What Shigure?"

"What do you have planned for my little flower?" He asked softly, more curious than anything.

Akito and Shigure had reached a rough patch in their relationship. Shigure had grown to distant from her and they both agreed the spark was gone between them, that didn't stop him from being a big flirt though.

"Nothing that concerns you." Akito said, her voice betraying nothing.

"I will find out you know."

"In time, in time." Akito couldn't help but give a small laugh. Even if they were no longer a couple she found him to be a comforting presence. She had been so cruel... and this summer she intended to show them all that she was making an effort to change... especially for Tohru.

"As long as no one gets hurt..." He said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Everyone will be fine, Shigure." She said, now annoyed at his distrust.

Shigure only smiled and then left to go and bother Hatori with the help of Ayame.

**oooOOooo**

In the kitchen Tohru was beginning to cook a big brunch for everyone. Momo and Kisa had said they were wanting a more "American" brunch so Tohru was cooking lots of bacon (she didn't want grease to hit Momo or Kisa) while Momo made home-made biscuits (with help form Tohru) and Kisa began to make a hash brown casserole.

While the bacon was cooking Tohru began to make special omelets for everyone, adding things she knew everyone would like.

"Onne-san?" Kisa called.

"Yes, Kisa?" Tohru asked happily.

"Are you and Akito friends now? He's... he's not being... _mean _to you, right?"

Tohru blinked. Kisa was always worried about her. "Of course not! Akito has been extremely nice to me. Don't worry about me so much, alright?" She smiled warm-heartily.

"Momiji always tells me to be careful around Akito. Is... is he bad?"

"Of course not Momo! Akito has just a hard life is all... everyone deserves another chance though!"

"Onne-san? You'll tell someone if he starts... to ya know..." She let her sentence trail off, not wanting to say to much in front of Momo. "Right?"

"Yes. I promise."

Kisa relaxed a little. "Thank you, Onne-san."

"Tohru... do you like Kyo?" Momo asked suddenly.

Tohru froze in her spot. "Of course I like Kyo..." She answered cautiously.

"No... do you _like-like _him?"

Tohru became extremely red. "I-I..."

"I don't think Tohru is sure yet, Momo." Kisa answered sweetly, wanting to save Tohru the embarrassment as much as she could.

"Oh!" Momo giggled. "I think Kyo is really sweet..."

That's when it hit Tohru and Kisa.

"Momo... do you have a crush on Kyo?" Tohru smiled.

Momo's entire face became as red as a tomato. "Um..."

"It's okay if you do, Momo." Kisa reassured. "Everyone gets crushes!"

Momo stared at her feet nervously. "No... I... I have a crush on Haru and Yuki, actually." The nervous twelve year old said as she played with her fingers.

"Aw!" Tohru grinned. She was a hopeless romantic.

"It's just a crush though!" Momo said quickly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, Momo."

"What about you and Hiro, Kisa?"

Kisa smiled brightly. "We're still a happy couple."

"I want to be a happy couple like you, Kisa!"

"That's so cute!" Tohru squealed.

**oooOOooo**

Brunch only took thirty minutes to cook and everyone was eagerly sitting at the table as they ate. Tohru was sitting between Akito and Kisa and across from Arisa and Saki.

"This meal is very well prepared." Akito said quietly to Tohru.

Tohru blinked, blushing a bit. "T-thank you."

Akito gave Tohru a small smile.

"This is _so _good, Tohru! You, Kisa, and Momo did a great job! I should help you next time too!" Momiji eagerly stated.

"I'd love to have you help!" She said sweetly.

"The princess is an excellent cook! I should have her come cook for me sometime!" Ayame exclaimed.

Yuki hit his older brother.

"It was just a thought!" Ayame pouted.

"I wouldn't mind bringing you over some food at your store, Ayame." Tohru smiled.

"Really?!" Ayame asked excitedly.

Yuki groaned. "You're only encouraging him..."

"Is Yuki jealous?" Ayame blinked. His face suddenly lit up and he jumped into his chair. "Hatori! Did you hear that! Yuki-kun is jealous of his older brother!" He squealed.

"Ayame!" Hatori snapped. "Manners." He scolded.

Ayame pouted but sat down in his chair properly.

"This is okay... I guess. For something Tohru cooked..." Hiro grumbled, though he was scarfing every bite of his food down.

Saki turned and looked at him. "My brother ran into you once... I think. He said he would like to meet you one day."

Hiro froze in his spot. He knew exactly who her brother was. He had ran into at that play they did once, he looked exactly like his sister.

"We do not look alike."

Hiro jumped, almost shaking. He wondered if he had said that out loud.

"Saki, you're scaring the poor kid." Arisa laughed.

"Oh. Sorry, Hiro."

Hiro just nodded, avoided eye contact with her.

"Momiji, are you in love with anyone?" Momo asked suddenly.

All eyes were now on him.

Momiji was taken by surprise and so he just sat there for a moment. "Um... I love Tohru!" He said brightly.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Both Momiji and Tohru had become as red as a tomato.

"Um... Momo, I don't think this is something we should talk about at the table." Momiji said softly.

"Why not?"

"Yes, Momiji! Why not! There is never a wrong time for true love!" Ayame said, smiling brightly. There was something a bit off about his smile though. "Tell us! Do you want to be the prince for the princess?"

"Big brother... I don't think we should push the issue. Tohru seems to be a bit embarrassed." Yuki said softly.

Kyo stayed silent.

"Ah, but Aya is right! If young Momiji is in love he should admit it now!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Leave them alone..." Hatori sighed.

"I'm curious now." Arisa grinned, Kureno nodding in agreement.

"I would like to know as well." he laughed.

"I too would like to know if someone is in love with little Tohru." Saki said curiously.

"Who cares?" Hiro grumbled. "She's just a stupid girl."

Kisa shot him a look and Hiro mumbled a "sorry."

Soon the entire room was in a commotion... until Akito cleared her (his) throat. Everyone was silent then.

"If they do not wish to answer, do not bother them." Akito said simply.

Tohru and Momiji were relieved at the rescue by Akito.

Ayame and Shigure pouted but said nothing more on the topic.

Once brunch was done Akito had Ayame and Shigure do dishes as a punishment for their prying into other people's business.

**oooOOooo**

It was close to supper time and Akito had insisted they order out so that Tohru did not have to cook.

"Tohru?" Akito asked softly.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly.

"Will you come to our room real quick. I wanted to discuss our sleeping arrangements."

Tohru blinked. "If you want your own room I can quickly move my stuff out! It won't take long! I'm sorry." She bowed.

"There is no reason to be sorry." Akito chuckled. "I really just wish to talk to you."

Tohru relaxed. "Oh!"

Tohru followed Akito to their room.

The room wasn't to big or two small. It was just the right size for them both. There was a queen size mattress, a closet, and a dresser for them to share.

Akito closed the door behind them. Tohru didn't mind, she knew Akito was a private person.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me, do you Tohru?"

"No! Of course not!" Tohru grinned.

"Good." Akito said softly. "Come, sit beside me." She said as she sat on the bed.

Tohru sat beside her, their legs touching slightly.

"Tohru... you are a very pretty girl you know."

Tohru blushed. "T-thank you. So are you! I mean-"

Akito cut her off. "I know what you mean." she smiled softly.

Akito began to run a hand up and down Tohru's bare thigh. She couldn't help but shiver, enjoying Akito's touch. Akito grinned at Tohru's response and moved her hand up so it rested right at the edge of her skirt.

"You know... you are a very unique girl, Tohru. We're both girls you know... that makes this even more okay."

Tohru wasn't as thick as everyone thought she was. She knew where this was leading... and she kind of wanted it. She didn't know why but she loved the way Akito's touch made her feel.

"Can I make you feel as good as you make me feel?" Akito whispered against her neck.

Tohru nodded, afraid of what she might say if she spoke.

Akito met Tohru's lips with her own, pulling her into a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Tohru froze for just a moment. This wasn't her first kiss though and she knew how to respond. Tohru began kissing back and before she knew it, Akito was on top of her. Akito's hands began to roam Tohru's body, causing her to sigh out in pleasure. Akito slid her cool hands up Tohru's lose fitting shirt and undid the clasp of her bra, tossing it to the floor. Akito's hands cupped her chest, causing Tohru to let out a small moan, her nipples eagerly puckering.

Before Akito could go any farther there was a knock on the door. Akito let out an annoyed grumble and got off of Tohru, kicking her bra under the bed.

When she opened the door it was Kisa.

"The pizza is here..." Kisa said shyly.

"Thank you, Kisa." Akito smiled. "Tohru, come. The food is here!"

Tohru nodded, her face flustered and her lips only slightly swollen; none of which went unnoticed by Kisa. Together the three of them walked to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting down and waiting for them to get back before they ate.

Once the three were seated (same spots as they had when they were at brunch) everyone began grabbing pizza and chatting. Tohru noticed that Kagura was oddly silent though.

"Kagura... are... are you alright? Are you feeling well?"

Kagura didn't answer; she simply stared at Tohru. Everyone now had their eyes on them.

"I'm fine..." she said in her kind voice. "But..." Something flickered in her eyes and she smashed a plate near Tohru – who was frozen in shock. She was going into one of her rage fits like she often did with Kyo. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA, TOHRU?" She screamed.

_A/N: Ah, the chapter is done. I'm not entirely pleased with it but I'm hoping as I keep writing it will get better. There is much more that needs to unfold though. I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible though. Ah, and sorry about not warning giving a warning about a light lemon. I didn't want to do too much as far as a lemon was concerned... not yet anyways. The rating _will _go up eventually, but I hope everyone keeps reading! Please review your opinions and I promise to answer back in the next chapter! _

_À la prochaine _


	2. Chapter Two: Midnight Stroll

_A/N: Bonjour! Eh, I guess my writing is pretty bad since I haven't really gotten any feed back. Or maybe my summary sucks so everyone thinks the story will too. I shall go with the latter. Anyways, here is chapter two of **Sohma Love**._

_Aimer~_

**Chapter Two  
Midnight Stroll**

"_When out relatives are at home, we have to think of all their good points or it would be impossible to endure them."_

**oooOOooo**

_"Kagura... are... are you alright? Are you feeling well?"_

_Kagura didn't answer; she simply stared at Tohru. Everyone now had their eyes on them._

_"I'm fine..." she said in her kind voice. "But..." Something flickered in her eyes and she smashed a plate near Tohru – who was frozen in shock. She was going into one of her rage fits like she often did with Kyo. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA, TOHRU?" She screamed._

**oooOOooo**

Tohru's entire face was pink with embarrassment. "Um... I..." she stuttered.

"HUH?! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF MODESTY, TOHRU!"

Tohru cowered slightly. She didn't want to tell the others what had happened between her and Akito, she wasn't even really sure herself. She couldn't just ignore Kagura though.

_Oh mom... What do I do?_

"Kagura... Calm down." Hatori sighed, though he was curious himself as to why Tohru was not wearing a bra. If he was to say that out loud the Inu would never let him live that down. He didn't see Tohru in a romantic sense; he saw her as if she was his own daughter. Like a father he was always worried about Tohru, and so he wanted to know why the rice ball wasn't wearing her bra. It was very unlike her.

Ayame made a dramatic sigh, taking the opportunity to stand in his chair once more. "Tohru, my little princess! Did some still your dear underwear! This crime shall not go unpunished!"

"Aya, what the hell are you talking about? You stole girls underwear and bras all throughout high school." Shigure chuckled.

"Ah-ah-ah. I did not steal. I simply _borrowed_."

Ayame was soon greeted with a hit to the leg from Yuki, causing him to land back in his chair.

"Shut up, you stupid snake."

"Aw! Does my Yuki want advice from his older brother!" Ayame gushed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kyo growled.

"Oh, little Kyo-kyo is jealous!" Ayame sighed happily.

"STOP CALLING ME KYO-KYO!" Kyo screamed.

"Calm down carrot top." Arisa rolled her eyes. "Like you've never thought about doing something as perverted as that."

Kyo glared at Arisa. "You wanna go Yankee?"

"No, I'll save you the embarrassment of losing to a girl." She smirked.

"Momiji... is it okay that Tohru doesn't wear a bra?" Momo asked quietly. Suddenly all eyes were on them.

"Um..." Momiji scratched his head nervously.

"Maybe she simply got uncomfortable... or had to wash it." Haru interrupted. "She could have fallen asleep before supper. Some girls don't like to sleep with a bra on so maybe it simply slipped her mind..."

Tohru relaxed, grateful for Haru's rescue. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause anyone trouble. I just fell asleep was all, like Haru said. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Tohru. You did nothing wrong. Even I understand how trying to sleep with a bra is hard, even if I do lack a chest." Saki smiled.

Tohru became bright red. "I-I'll just go put one on..." Tohru stood and tried to leave.

"Princess! Let me come help you!" Ayame sang.

His face was met with a smack from Yuki's hand. "Idiot."

"Is everyone in this family a pervert?" Arisa laughed.

"Mostly..." Kureno grinned at his love.

Arisa smiled and received a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Actually, I'll go with her. Just to make sure she's okay." Kisa said, her eyes not leaving Tohru.

"Oh, Kisa. It's okay! Really. You should stay here and eat so your food doesn't get cold!"

"I wanna see a bra! Mama says I don't need one yet... so I've never seen one!" Momo chipped.

Everyone in the room just stared at Momo.

"Momo... I think that's something you should discuss with your mom..." Arisa mumbled.

"I disagree... I would gladly show you one of my bras. Mine are much smaller than Tohru-kun's so they will much more similar to your first bra when you get one." Saki smiled.

Momo's eyes lit up. Unlike the other Sohma's, Momo wasn't afraid of Saki; she was actually rather attached to the goth looking girl.

"Really?" Momo asked eagerly. "Can we go on a walk near the beach next too!"

"Before you know it you'll be giving her the sex talk as well." Arisa laughed.

"Can we stop talking about this!" Kyo growled.

As they were distracted with bickering with one another Tohru began to slip away to go put on her bra. Kisa saw her begin to leave and silently followed, not wanting Hiro to notice her absence.

"Onne-san?" Kisa whispered as they stepped into the room Tohru and Akito were sharing.

"Yes, Kisa?" Tohru asked happily as she slid her shirt off. She had no problem changing in front of other girls. She had done it plenty of times in school during gym and when they went swimming. This was nothing new to her.

"Did something happen between you and Akito?" She asked nervously. "When I came here... you looked... I dunno. You just looked different."

Tohru forced herself not to stiffen. She didn't want to tell Kisa what had happened between her and Akito; who knew how she would react! She was just going to have to keep it a secret, as much as she hated to. She hated keeping secrets, especially from those she cared about. To her it was the same as lying – but what if Akito didn't want the others to know? If she told Akito might get angry. Yes, keeping it a secret seemed like the best option for the time being.

"No. Akito and I were just chatting and I ended up falling asleep. I was just a bit startled when I woke up because I didn't realize I had fallen asleep was all." Tohru smiled.

Kisa relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, Kisa." She bowed.

"It's okay, Onne-san." Kisa smiled.

Tohru smiled back and looked around for her bra. "Hm... maybe I kicked it under the bed..." she mumbled, remembering that was where she saw Akito kick it. _Probably so Kisa didn't see it... _Tohru reached under the bed and put her pink bra back on and slid her shirt on over it.

"Momo certainly is getting a lot older, isn't she?" Tohru said thoughtfully.

Kisa chuckled as they walked back to the dinning room. "She is. It feels like just yesterday she was a tiny little girl who followed her mother around like a little duckling."

"It's really nice of her mom to trust us to look after her."

Kisa nodded in agreement. "Momiji is thrilled to be able to spend time with her. He hates only being able to watch from a distance, though he says its better than nothing. I heard him say something to Haru about practicing the violin with some over the summer before she had to go back to school."

"That's so sweet! Momo loves to listen to Momiji play! I'm sure she will love practicing with him. I know Momiji is always excited any time Momo is around, especially when they can play together."

"He really is a sweet big brother."

Tohru nodded in agreement, giving her heart-warming smile.

Things had cooled down by the time Kisa and Tohru had returned and they both eagerly sat down, their stomachs grumbling with hunger. Hiro immediately began to interrogate Kisa with questions when they returned.

"Hana-chan?" Kureno asked rather nervously.

Saki turned and looked at the former bird. "Yes?"

He swallowed, almost like he was afraid the wrong word would cause him to blow up. "Would... would it be alright if I borrowed Arisa for part of the night?"

"What are you intentions with her?" Saki raised an eyebrow.

Kureno was completely pink now. "Just a midnight stroll is all."

"As long as you return her safely to me."

Kureno nodded, feeling a huge relief at having gotten that conversation out of the way. Arisa seemed amused at his fear of her friend but said nothing, use to people feeling that way around Saki.

Kyo seemed to shift in his seat at the mention of a midnight stroll. "Um... Tohru... I was wondering if you... ya know... wanted to hang out with me on the roof tonight." He blushed slightly. "Not that I want you around me! I... I just don't want you to feel left out is all." Tohru had never seen him blush so much.

"I'd love to Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled brightly.

Akito, glance over at the rice ball. Tohru could have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes but it was gone to fast for her to fully register what it was.

Saki and Arisa both looked at Kyo.

"You better not take advantage of our little Tohru..." Arisa growled.

"Yes, it would be a shame to have to use your own waves against you." 

Before Kyo could respond Hiro interrupted. "What? Are you guys like her body guards or something? Can't she take care of herself now? She is an adult!" He was really only speaking to Arisa, who didn't scare him as bad as Saki did.

Saki looked at Hiro, making him squirm in his seat. "No. We just care deeply for her... like how you care for Kisa." She said softly.

Hiro turned a bright red and mumbled something to himself, avoiding eye contact with Saki once again.

"Oh Tohru, please promise us you will be careful. I would hate it if something bad happened to you." Saki purred.

"Oh, Kyo-kyo! Please remember to use protection!" Shigure sang.

Kyo slammed his fist on the table. "I'm not some kind of pervert, dammit!"

"I dunno, Kyo-kyo! I've seen the way you've been looking at my little princess..." Ayame said thoughtfully. There was something else in his voice but only Yuki caught it... he wasn't sure what it was. All Yuki could really tell was that his jealousy was coming back, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Will you stop calling her yours! She doesn't belong to you, baka snake!"

"But I am her prince!" Ayame pouted.

Yuki smacked his older brother. "Stop being stupid." he grumbled.

"Yuki-kun!" Ayame sang. "Would you like to go on a midnight stroll with me? Your older brother!" He asked eagerly.

Yuki almost said no but decided to give his brother a chance. "Fine." he sighed.

"Yay! Hatori! Hatori! Hatori! Did you hear that! Yuki is going on a date with me!" Ayame squealed.

"It is not a date!" Yuki snapped.

"Ayame... learn to control your tongue."

A smirk appeared across the former snakes face. "You didn't seem to mind my tongue the other night." He said slyly.

Hatori almost chocked on his piece of pizza. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's okay Hari-kun! I shall not reveal the intimate details of our night life! Nor shall I tell how you screamed out dear Shigure-kun's name out!" The snake sighed, shaking his head.

"Aw! Hari-kun has fantasies of me!" Shigure sighed happily.

"I do not." Hatori sighed, shaking his head. "Not another word or I will give your publisher a call and tell her where you are."

Shigure shut his mouth, pouting.

Kagura cleared her throat, almost nervously. Everyone looked at the former pig.

"Tohru... after supper... would you like to hang out with me? Before your date with Kyo, I mean. It's been a while since we had some girl time together." She blushed.

Saki caught Rin glancing over Kagura. Rin seemed to be happy... almost proud. Saki knew something deeper was going on.

"Kyo... I want to fight you." Haru said suddenly. Even with the curse gone Haru had a black side and a white side.

"What? Why?" Kyo growled.

"I'll meet you outside in thirty minutes." And with that Haru got up and left.

Yuki realized he still felt jealous and he had no reason to be now.

_Why on earth am I feeling such jealousy? There is nothing for me to be jealous of! It's just Kyo and Haru... it has nothing to with Tohru! Ugh... I need to get my mind off of this... Maybe I should focus on what Ayame said early. There was something more to it. I know there was. I heard it in that annoying voice of his. _Yuki let out a sigh, blowing hair some hair from his face.

**OooOOooo**

Once supper was finished Momiji had volunteered to help Tohru wash up the dishes. He was currently drying and putting the dishes up while Tohru washed them.

"Um, Tohru..."

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

Momiji blushed. "You aren't upset up earlier today are you? Ya know... when everyone was saying I liked you and stuff. Because I do like you!" He realized what he just said and turned even redder. "I don't mean like in a girlfriend kind of way. I know you don't feel the same way... and I've moved on. I... I just didn't want you to think I was still going after you or anything. I know how to take a no for an answer..." He was staring at his feet nervously now.

Momiji had liked – no he was positive it was loved – Tohru for a long time. She had never returned his affection though. As he got older he started wearing male clothing and thought that maybe she would be more comfortable returning his feelings but she never did. He knew Tohru was too nice to ever come out right and say she didn't feel the same... but he could take a hint. He wasn't that thick.

Tohru was as red as he was now. "Oh... um... I... I'm not upset or anything. Did I do something to make you think I was? I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you haven't I? I'm so sorry Momiji!" She began bowing.

Momiji laughed. "Tohru, there's no reason to apologize. I was just making sure you weren't upset."

"Oh... sorry." She blushed, finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Saki isn't really going to have a sex talk with Momo is she?" He asked nervously.

Tohru was as red a tomato. "I... I uh... I don't know. You should ask her yourself."

Momiji hesitated. "Alright..."

Kagura poked her head in. "Are you done, Tohru?"

Tohru blinked. "I'm sorry Kagura! I just have a few more dishes to wash!" She began scrubbing so hard and fast the plate would break if she kept at it like that.

"Tohru..." Momiji sighed.

"There's no rush, Tohru. I was just checking!" She said sweetly.

Tohru almost didn't hear her, she just kept washing as fast as she could. She washed and washed and washed. 

Clink.

The plate broke in her hands and sliced her palm. Tohru let out a loud yelp, shocked by the sudden pain in her palm. Momiji and Kagura ran over to her.

"Oh, no! Tohru you're bleeding! I'll go get Hatori!" Momiji said worriedly. He ran off, leaving Kagura and Tohru alone.

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault. I shouldn't have bugged you..." Kagura hung her head, more upset than Tohru had ever seen her before.

"Oh no! I should have listened to... I just get too worked up sometimes! It barely even hurts!" She smiled brightly, moving her hand and fingers. This was a lie though. She had to use all her strength to not wince. Her hand felt like it was on fire and she was sure she still had a piece of glass in it.

Kagura lightly smacked the back of Tohru's head. "Stop moving you hand so much! You're just going to make it worse!" She scolded.

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing so much!" Kagura snapped.

"S-sorry." Tohru mumbled without thinking.

Kagura shook her head, sighing.

Hatori was soon there, followed by a frantic Momiji and a neutral faced Akito. Hatori had his doctors bag with him and concern was clear on his face.

"Let me see your hand, Tohru." Hatori said gently.

Tohru extended her bleeding hand and the former dragons brow furrowed.

"Is... is it bad?" Tohru asked nervously.

"No, it's nothing to worry about." He said soothingly.

Tohru relaxed. "I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble."

"You aren't causing anyone trouble, Tohru." Hatori reassured as he pulled out a pair of tweezers and carefully removed a small piece of glass from her palm.

Tohru gave a slight wince and Kagura put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tohru gave Kagura a small, thankful smile. She caught Akito staring at her again and she was sure she saw jealousy enter her eyes this time.

_Why would Akito be jealous? _Tohru thought to herself.

Tohru's hand stopped bleeding after a silent minute or two. Hatori reached into his doctor's bag and pulled out a rag and pressed it against her palm to stop the bleeding. Tohru winced once again and Momiji took her uninjured hand, giving it a light squeeze. Tohru saw Akito show another hint of jealousy once again. Before Tohru could say anything Akito stormed out and slammed the kitchen door, causing everyone except Hatori to wince (he was use to Akito throwing tantrums like this).

Hatori was soon able to get Tohru's hand to stop bleeding and put the rag away. He got a clean rag out and got it slightly damp and carefully cleaned her hand up. He then reached into his bag once more and pulled out a white spray bottle.

"This is probably going to sting a little but it will fade away after a few moments. It is to clean the wound so it doesn't get infected. Alright?" He said softly, as if she was a young child.

Tohru nodded. "Okay." Her body tensed, preparing for the sting.

Hatori only sprayed her palm twice, causing her to let out a tiny squeak of pain. He then put the spray away and securely wrapped a bandage around her palm.

"Be careful, alright? Change your bandage first thing in the morning to prevent an infection. If it starts hurting you can always come find me and I will do what I can to make the pain go away." Hatori smiled at her.

"Yes. Thank you, Hatori." Tohru bowed.

"So she's gonna be okay? She's not gonna die, right, Hatori?" Momiji asked, almost bouncing in his spot.

"Stop jumping to the worst scenario, Momiji." Hatori shook his head. "Tohru is going to be just fine."

"Good!" Momiji hugged Tohru tightly. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay, Tohru!" He said with a sigh of relief.

Hatori shook his head once more and excused himself.

"We should just hang out tomorrow, Tohru. You should probably rest for your date with Kyo..." Kagura said, trying to hide the sadness from her voice.

Tohru blinked. "No, no, no! It's okay! Really! I'm fine! Hatori made me all better; we can still hang out!"

"Tohru, Kagura is right! You shouldn't push yourself. Just go lay down or watch some television." Momiji pitched in.

Tohru bit her lip in thought.

"How about we just go watch some TV in the living room? Rin could join us as well!" Kagura grinned. "And then next time we can hangout, just the two of us? How about that?"

Tohru nodded. "I'd like that!"

"Aw! Can I join?" Momiji whined.

"No." Kagura said firmly. "Girls only."

Momiji pouted.

"We can hang out another time Momiji!" Tohru grinned.

Momiji perked up. "Good! Oh! We could go swimming! And build sandcastles!" He said eagerly. No matter how old he got he was always a kid at heart; but Tohru loved that about him.

"That sounds wonderful, Momiji."

Momiji jumped up. "I'll leave you guys to your girls night!" And then he happily left.

**oooOOooo**

Kagura, Rin, and Tohru had gathered in the living room. The TV was on but they weren't really watching it. Kagura had just gotten done explaining to Rin what had happened to Tohru.

"Well... she's okay at least." Rin and Kagura seemed to be talking to each other through their eyes but Tohru couldn't figure out what they might be thinking. She didn't mind though. If it was truly important she was sure they would tell someone.

"Yeah. How is your hand feeling, Tohru?" Kagura asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"It feels a lot better now." She smiled.

"Hey Tohru... if you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you and Kyo?" Rin asked, curious.

Tohru blushed, nervously looking down at her feet.

_What is going on between us? Everyone keeps calling tonight a date but and Kyo never denied it. But I didn't either. Maybe that's why he didn't, he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Kyo __is __really nice, he never does actually mean to hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe he doesn't really care what people call it, though. So should I call it a date then? Oh, mom... what do I do? I have no idea what is going on between us. __So what do I tell them? What if I say one thing but it's the wrong thing and I hurt Kyo's feelings?! This is so confusing. Do other girls feel this confused in relationships? Am I the only one? Do guys get this confused too? I'll have to talk to Arisa and Saki about this. Maybe they can help me..._

"Earth to, Tohru..." Rin said, waving her hand in front of the girls face.

Tohru jumped, coming back to reality. "S-sorry! I... I was just thinking... I didn't realize I had zoned out. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!"

Kagura giggled, causing Tohru to blush slightly. "Tohru, you don't always have to apologize, ya know."

"Right. I'm sorry! Oh, dang it! I did it again. Sorry!"

"Tohru!" Kagura laughed, interrupting her before she could keep going. "It's alright!"

Rin gave Tohru a reassuring smile. "So?" She said, referring to her earlier question.

"Um... I don't really know. We've only kissed once but nothing more. We haven't really talked about it... but I'm not really sure what I would consider us. I don't know what 'us' should be really. I guess I just need a little more time to think about it."

In the past Kagura would have gone into a rage at hearing anything about Kyo kissing someone else, but today her lips were firmly pursed and she seemed to be lost in thought. Rin reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"That's understandable. There are lots of fish in the sea though, so you may want to talk about it with him soon. Plenty of people have an eye for Kyo and the same goes for you Tohru-kun. You are a very attractive young woman. There are plenty of men and _women _that have an eye for you. You guys may lose each other before it even starts. Talking about your relationship may seem awkward but it is a very necessary thing." Rin said, being completely blunt about everything.

Tohru had never heard such compliments before and had no idea how to handle them. "Thank you, Rin... I... I don't think I'm _that _attractive though. I'm really plain... I just have plain hair and plain eyes... nothing special. Not like you and Kagura."

"How do I have something special but you don't?" Kagura asked. "We have the same eye and hair color... mine is just a tiny bit darker than yours."

Tohru's eyes grew wide when she realized what she said. She quickly jumped up and began bowing. "I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, Kagura! I'm truly sorry! That was really rude of me, especially since you are so pretty and nice!"

Rin grabbed Tohru's arm to make her stop bowing and sat her down next to Kagura once more. "She was only teasing, Tohru-kun." Rin said, trying to calm the little rice ball.

"You think I'm pretty?" Kagura asked eagerly.

"Yes! Of course! You've always been pretty! You've just become prettier as time has gone on because you've grown into you're figure and now you're taller than me!"

"Only by five inches." Kagura giggled.

Tohru smiled, relaxing now that she was sure she hadn't offended Kagura.

"And Rin wasn't lying, Tohru. You are very beautiful..." Kagura whispered. "Kyo had better hurry and decide if he wants to date you... who knows when someone might steal you..."

Rin and Kagura shared a glance and Tohru thought back to Akito, her face turning slightly red.

"Tohru... are you okay?" Rin asked suddenly. "You look kind of dizzy..."

"It must have been from all her bowing."

Rin nodded in agreement. "You should lay now and rest. You still have a bit before Kyo is expecting you. I'm sure he wants you to be well for him anyways."

"Here, you can lay your head in my lap and rest. We'll make sure no one bothers you." Kagura smiled.

"Arigatō, Kagura-chan." Tohru smiled.

Tohru laid her head down on Kagura's lap and curled up on the couch. Rin threw a small blanket over her she wouldn't get chilly. Tohru tried to say thank you but wasn't sure she had managed to get the words out. Kagura was playing with her hair and Tohru did feel a little under the weather... so she fell asleep in a matter of moments. The last thing she heard was the faint whispers of Rin and Kagura, but she couldn't actually make out any of their words. She just let out a happy sigh and welcome sleep. 

**oooOOooo**

Kagura gently shook Tohru's shoulder, whispering for her to wake up. Tohru was a light sleeper so it didn't take but once or twice. Tohru's eyes fluttered open and were greeted by Kagura's beautiful brown-gray eyes **(A/N: In the anime Kagura has gray colored eyes but then they are later brown. In the manga her eyes are brown. So I just combined the two.)**.

"Your eyes are so pretty, Kagura-chan." Tohru whispered in her dazed like state.

Kagura blushed. "Thank you Tohru-kun. You should brush your hair and go to Kyo. He will be expecting you soon." Kagura said softly.

Tohru blinked a few time and slowly sat up. Kagura and Rin were both still there like they had promised they would be. Tohru stretched a bit and then stood.

She bowed. "Arigatō, Kagura-chan, Rin-chan."

"It was no problem." Kagura grinned.

Rin handed Tohru a hair brush. "After your nap you need this. You may want to fix those yellow bows of yours as well. They look like they're about to fall out..."

"Arigatō, Rin!" She bowed and took the brush. Tohru took the yellow ribbons Yuki had given her and brushed her hair, getting all the knots and tangles out.

"Here, let me help. I can get the harder to reach spots." Kagura said as she stood and took the brush.

"Kagura, you don't have to-"

Kagura cut her off. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET SOMEONE DO SOMETHING NICE FOR WITHOUT PROTESTING IT?!"

"S-sorry..." Tohru looked down.

"Kagura..." Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tohru!" Kagura pouted sadly.

"It's okay, Kagura. I know how you get sometimes." Tohru smiled.

Kagura giggled and began brushing Tohru's hair until it was once again beautiful and silky. She then grabbed her yellow ribbons and carefully placed them back in Tohru's hair. Kagura took a step back and admired Tohru.

"Perfect!" Kagura squealed, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down.

"No go to Kyo." Rin smiled.

Tohru nodded and went outside. Kyo had told her to meet him on the roof but Tohru wasn't sure how to get there, she was too clumsy to climb up there without any help, but she didn't want to keep Kyo waiting any longer. She began to circle the villa but was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey, this way." Kyo laughed.

Tohru jumped, her face turning red.

"Did I startle you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Only a little..." She blushed.

"C'mon." He grinned, feeling rather excited.

Tohru happily followed him She was led to the side of the house where a ladder waited for them. Kyo climbed it with great ease and agility.

_He's still a lot like a cat... _Tohru laughed to herself as she followed behind him.

Once up there she saw a blanket laid out for them. Kyo was sitting on it and patted the spot beside him. Tohru blushed and sat beside him.

"I thought it would be nice to go star gazing some." He smiled at her.

Tohru laid down on the blanket. Kyo followed her example and laid beside her, sliding his arm under her head. Tohru turned extremely red but didn't move away.

"What happened to your hand, by the way? Are you okay?" Kyo asked, his voice full of worry.

"I was washing a plate to hard and fast... and it broke in my hand..." Tohru blushed.

"You're so clumsy." He chuckled. "But you're okay, right?"

"Yes, Hatori took care of me."

"Good... now look up at the stars."

Kyo pointed to the sky and began showing her the different constellations **(A/N: My knowledge of constellations is very limited so I cannot do this part the justice it deserves; so I will be skipping over it. Sorry for any star lovers out there!)**. Tohru eagerly listened to him, paying close attention to everything he said.

"Kyo?" Tohru said after a bit of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can... can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

"...Us..." she said nervously.

Kyo stiffened slightly. "What about us?"

"What... what are we exactly? Rin and Kagura told me that we should talk about us as soon as possible..."

Kyo sighed. "They're right... we should. Well... what do you think we are?"

"I... I don't know Kyo-kun."

"Me either. Do... do you think we should date?" He looked at her, watching her reaction.

Tohru thought carefully about the decision. "Hm... I don't know. My mom always said that somethings are worth a risk, that sometimes you need to take a chance. I... I don't want to ruin our friendship though." She said hesitantly, weighing the pros and cons.

"How about we try dating for a while... just to see how it works out? If it doesn't work there are no hard feelings and we just go back to being friends, that way nothing changes."

Tohru smiled. "I'd like that."

Kyo grinned, causing Tohru to blush. "You're really cute when you blush, Tohru." He whispered.

Tohru only became redder at this remark. "T-thanks."

Kyo didn't answer for a moment, he just admired her. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and loving. Tohru jumped slightly but was soon kissing him back. It didn't take long for the kiss to build up heat. Kyo deepened the kiss, his tongue running across her lower lip as if asking for permission to enter her mouth. Tohru opened her mouth for him and his tongue eagerly slid in her mouth causing her to let out a soft moan. Kyo slid over top of her as she laid on the blanket, gripping her wrists. Tohru felt her core begin to tingle and she couldn't help but blush at the feeling. Their tongues battled for dominance in her mouth until she eventually gave up and submitted to him. She could feel him smile at the victory as he pressed their chests together. He nipped at her lower lip causing her to let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. The sound sent a thrill through him and slight bulge began to form in his pants. His mouth moved to her neck, giving small nips that left little bruises here and there.

Kyo slowly pulled away after a bit, much to Tohru's disappointment.

"We shouldn't move too fast; we'll both regret it if we do." He whispered against her neck.

Tohru nodded. "O-okay." Her breathing was slightly ragged and she could feel a slight wetness in her underwear which made her squirm a little.

"You should get to bed... it's getting late." His brow furrowed suddenly. "If... if anything happens with Akito you can always come to one of us, you know that right?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He smiled. He got off of her and kissed her cheek. "Now get to bed." He chuckled.

Tohru hugged him and climbed down the ladder. She walked back into the house to find Kagura and Rin still chatting on the couch.

Rin took one look at her and snickered.

"Eh?! Is there something on me?" Tohru panicked slightly.

"Your lips..." Rin said.

Kagura's turned and looked at Tohru. Her hair was only slightly ruffled but you could clearly see the bite marks Kyo had left on her neck and that her lips were _very _swollen. Kagura's lips pursed and she stayed silent.

"I take it you an Kyo talked." Rin said softly.

"Y-yes." Tohru blushed.

"What did you guys decide?" Rin could guess by the way she looked but still wanted to ask.

"We decided to see if being a couple would work out."

Kagura jumped in suddenly. "And if it doesn't?"

"We'll go back to being friends, no hard feelings."

Kagura's eyes were once again happy.

"Well, you should get to bed Tohru." Rin smiled.

"Yes, you've had a long day I'm sure." Kagura smiled.

Tohru nodded. "Good night." She bowed.

Before she could walk away Kagura ran over to her and hugged her tightly, pressing her chest tightly against Tohru's. Tohru felt herself turn bright red as the action made her feel slightly tingly. Kagura pulled away just enough to kiss Tohru's cheek.

"Good night." Kagura whispered, pushing Tohru towards her room and then quickly leaving.

Tohru wasn't sure what to make of the event that had just occurred but decided not to dwell on it too much. She smiled happily and went into the room her and Akito would be sharing.

The moment she entered the room the door was shut behind her and Akito had her pinned to the wall.

"You know... I wasn't finished with you earlier..." Akito said, almost growling. 

Tohru's breath got caught in her throat, causing her to have trouble with speaking. "A-akito... I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?" Akito asked sweetly.

"I'm dating Kyo now..." Tohru whispered.

Jealousy flashed across Akito's face. She was clearly thinking of how to react to this. After a moment of silence Akito pressed her lips to Tohru's in a passionate kiss. Akito's lips weren't demanding but were instead, full of emotion. Tohru kissed back after a moment, her body trembling. She wasn't trembling from fear but out of nervousness and desire. Akito pressed herself against Tohru, much like Kagura had, and pinned her wrists against the wall. Akito teasingly licked her lips and then slowly pulled away, leaving Tohru breathless.

"You can shower and sleep now." Akito grinned.

Akito wasn't willing to give up on her love so easy... she was going to win her over. She just needed to show Tohru how something as simple as that could get her heart racing. She would not lose to Kyo. She would not lose to _anyone_.

_A/N: Yay! Chapter two is done! I am a bit more pleased with this chapter than I was the first one. Things are starting to heat, eh? If things are moving a bit slow I apologize. I just don't want to rush things too much. The next chapter will be about Yuki and Ayame's walk. After that it will be a new day. I'm trying to move this along the best that I can. Anyone have any guesses for anything? I would love to hear from you guys! Remember, I will answer all reviews in the next chapter! Also, after chapter three I will probably be moving the rating up to M, just to be safe. I don't think anything has been to graphic so far so I'm going to leave it at T until then. I hope no one hates my horrible little dabble with lemons!_

_À la prochaine~_


	3. Chapter Three: Brotherly Advice

_A/N: Bonjour, fellow readers (does anyone actually read this?)! This is chapter three! It is still the same day as the first two chapters but it will be focusing on the walk that Ayame and Yuki are going on. This chapter will help me get to more of the dram – even if it is shorter than the other chapters!_

_Aimer~_

**Chapter Three**

**Brotherly Advice**

"_There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother."_

**oooOOooo**

****_"I'll meet you outside in thirty minutes." And with that Haru got up and left._

Yuki realized he still felt jealous and he had no reason to be now.

Why on earth am I feeling such jealousy? There is nothing for me to be jealous of! It's just Kyo and Haru... it has nothing to with Tohru! Ugh... I need to get my mind off of this... Maybe I should focus on what Ayame said early. There was something more to it. I know there was. I heard it in that annoying voice of his. Yuki let out a sigh, blowing hair some hair from his face. 

**oooOOooo**

Yuki sighed as he walked outside. It was a bit chilly but he didn't really mind. He was more worried about his brother. Even if he wasn't a snake he still hated the cold and extreme heat.

_Old habits die hard. _Yuki thought to himself.

"Dear Yuki!" Sang his annoying brothers voice as he frolicked towards him.

Yuki let out an annoyed sigh. "Must you act so stupid, Onii-chan?" **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that was the correct word for "older brother" but if it isn't let me know so I can change it!)**

"Stupid?" Ayame feigned hurt. "You're words wound me, Yuki!" He sighed dramatically as he put his hand on his forehead as if he was going to faint.

"Well then stop acting stupid." Yuki rolled his eyes.

Ayame sighed but then perked up. He grabbed his brothers wrist and dragged him to a secluded path a pretty good ways away from the house. Yuki looked at his older brother, examining him carefully. He knew his brother truly cared for him – even if he did have an odd way of showing it. Ayame could be serious at times but would quickly revert back to being his bubbly self, like he was afraid to show his true emotions. Yuki couldn't blame him... they hadn't had the best life. Being happy all the time probably made things easier to not see the dark reality of their lives. Sometimes living in a fantasy was better. Safer.

"Ayame..." Yuki said softly. "You've seemed to be acting a little odd lately. Is... is there something bothering you?"

Ayame stayed silent as they walked along a path leading through a forest thick with lush trees. Ayame seemed to be lost in thought and Yuki decided it would be best to not push the issue and let his brother tell him what was bothering him on his own accord.

_Maybe... Maybe I should take a chance and open up to him first... to let him know I really do care... even if _I _have an odd way of showing it... _Yuki thought to himself.

"Onii-chan?" Yuki said quietly.

"Yes, Yuki?" Ayame smiled down at his younger brother. Yuki was good at reading people... he noticed the smallest things about them. Maybe it had to do with having watched the way people act from a distance for so long. He wasn't sure. He just knew something was bothering his brother.

"I've... I've been feeling oddly jealous lately..." Yuki started, already flustered. He expected his brother to start gushing about some romantic nonsense but he was surprisingly quite so he kept talking. "At first I thought I was jealous of Kyo because he was being so friendly with Tohru. I have feelings for her but I don't really understand them all too well. Now I'm feeling jealous when it doesn't even make any sense." Yuki felt relieved to get all of that off his chest finally. He felt so selfish.

Ayame was silent once more, seeming to be lost in thought. They walked a bit longer before Ayame actually spoke up. "Yuki, you have a good reason to be jealous. You just have to figure out what it is. You know the reason in the back of your head, but your too afraid to admit it... your _heart _is too afraid to admit it. Trust your feelings for once, Yuki. You'll understand what you're feeling better if you do. Emotions are the one thing you can't run from, dear brother."

Yuki looked at his brother in shock. He never expected his brother to say such a nice, smart thing. The only question was... was this just some nonsense that he read somewhere, or did he actually know from experience?

"Onii-chan? How... how can you be so sure?"

Ayame had smile on his face; it was almost a sad smile. "Because I have dealt with the same thing you are feeling, Yuki. I have tried hiding my feelings but I failed. No matter how hard I tried I failed over and over again. There was no other choice but to just face my emotions head on, so they didn't hurt me later. You can't run from your problems, they always come back to haunt you. Always."

Yuki blinked a few times and looked at his brother a few times to make sure this was still the same Ayame who had been standing in his chair during supper. "Are... are you saying you're jealous of someone?"

Ayame didn't answer his brother for a while and so they walked in silence once more. Ayame seemed to being weighing the pros and cons of telling Yuki the whole truth about everything.

_My dear brother would surely be angry, would he not? Le coeur veut ce que le coeur veut, no? Yuki has confined in me though a very personal piece of information. If I let this moment go to waste it could ruin our relationship. If I tell him though it could ruin or relationship, nonetheless. I guess I have nothing to lose by telling him... though if I don't I could avoid serious injury. No. I must tell my dear brother so I will not lose him!_

"Well... I am in love." Ayame said simply.

Yuki froze in his spot. He never imagined his brother would ever truly be love. He never thought he was one to want to settle down... maybe there was more to his brother than he thought.

"Who... who is that you are in love with?" Yuki asked softly.

Ayame chuckled a little. "My little princess..." he whispered, prepared for Yuki's rage.

Yuki's entire body became stiff. His brother was in love... with Tohru. While he expected to feel jealousy he felt none; he did not even feel rage. 

Ayame looked over at his little brother. "You aren't hitting me... or calling me stupid..."

"I don't see what good it would do." Yuki sighed. "I can't force people to change their emotions. Hitting you may make me feel better but it really wouldn't solve anything; so why waste my energy?"

"Is that your way of giving me you blessing?" Ayame tilted his head to the side.

Yuki didn't answer.

Ayame smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

"If you hurt her..." Yuki left the sentence hanging, knowing his brother could finish it for him.

"I would never dream of hurting the beautiful princess." Ayame sighed dreamily.

Yuki gave a "hmph" and kept walking with his older brother.

_I have a really bad feeling about all of this..._ Yuki thought sadly.

_A/N: Talk about a short chapter with plenty of OOC-ness! I hope the chapter wasn't _too _painful though. I may do a time skip but I'm not sure. What do you think? Also, who are you hoping everyone ends up with? You might just guess correctly! Please leave me a review so I don't give up on this story! :( I need opinions so I know what others think so I can make all the necessary changes! Remember, all reviews will be answered in the next chapter!___

_À la prochaine_


	4. Chapter Four: Is it That Easy?

A/N: Hey everyone! Its been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I started a new story called _Strawberry Gashes_. It's rated _M_ due to suicidal thoughts and actions and a few other things. Please check it out and let me know what you think! Just so everyone is aware right now: my updating _will _be slow. I have the ACT quickly approaching and then I have finals. In my free time I am preparing for a Student Ambassador trip which will allow me to go over seas this summer. I've also been spending a lot of time with my best friend (he is a senior) since he will be moving away after the school year ends. I promise to update as much as I can though! _**Also, I have made minor edits in the other chapters. I noticed a few errors and went back and fixed them. If you notice any, feel free to PM to let me know! Just be nice about it, please. I don't like flames.**_ I have also decided to set things up a bit differently starting in this chapter. Oh, and a song that helped inspire this story is _Gorgeous Nightmare _by Escape The Fate. Check it out!

**Sohma Love**

"_Being close but feeling far, talking but not being heard, loving but not being loved, that is the painful reality of a dying relationship."_

_- Steve Maraboli_

**Chapter Four: Is it That Easy?**

Just as the sun began to peak over the curve of the horizon, Tohru awoke. She began to try and stretch but realized her arms and legs were being restricted. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted. She turned her head slightly and saw that her and Akito had become intertwined throughout the course of the night. Akito had her arms wrapped tightly around Tohru's back and their legs had become tangled – and Tohru's head was smashed into Akito's small chest as well.

Tohru found that she actually enjoyed being held by Akito. It was different than when she was held by Kyo – but it was still nice! She wasn't sure what her feelings were exactly at the moment, or what her feelings in general were towards Akito. Tohru cared for Akito like she did everyone, but how deep was this care for Akito? Her and Kyo were dating now – even if it was just a trial run – so she shouldn't even be worried about this! She need to focus on Kyo!

_I really need to make breakfast for everyone before they all wake up. I don't want to accidentally wake up Akito, though. Who knows how she acts when woken up from sleeping. I'm sure Hatori does... but I don't know if I want to find out..._

Tohru bit her lip in thought, not sure what she should do. On one hand she could try to quietly slide free and make breakfast for everyone. However, doing so might wake up Akito – but it might not. On the other hand she could just lay there and not have breakfast ready.

_Oh mom, what do I do? _Tohru mentally sighed.

Akito suddenly began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. Tohru couldn't help but blush as her own brown eyes met Akito's gray ones. Why was Akito making her feel like this? Wasn't this wrong since she was dating Kyo now? Was it considered cheating? Maybe she was just overreacting...

A sly smile appeared on Akito's face. "Well, good morning Tohru. This is rather comfortable, is it not?"

Tohru turned bright pink at the comment. "Y-yes. You are very warm! I... I need to make breakfast though, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Akito merely shrugged and lifted Tohru's chin up, pulling her tighter against her. "I don't mind. I want to watch you cook."

Tohru swallowed a bit nervously. She did enjoy their closeness but it felt wrong to her. She had just agreed to try be Kyo's girlfriend, and it would never work out if this kept happening. "Oh. Okay." Tohru smiled anyway though.

_Maybe she doesn't really mean anything by it and I'm just being silly... _Even as Tohru thought this she knew she was wrong, _very _wrong.

"Change out of your nightgown first. It's too sexual. Only _I _should see you in it." Akito's voice was laced in possessiveness as if it were a poison.

Tohru was blushing once more as she nervously played with her fingers. "Right..."

Akito released Tohru from her grip, keeping her eyes glued to her as she got up.

Tohru pulled out a pair of pink cotton shorts that her finger tips barely went past and a white, short sleeved shirt. Normally Tohru didn't mind changing in front of other girls, but Akito's intense stare made her uncomfortable; she felt like prey.

"Don't take too much time, sweet Tohru. You still need to cook." Akito tsked. "You wouldn't want everyone to wake up and not have something to eat now would you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Tohru said quickly. "Of course not!"

Suddenly remember that she still had an obligation to fulfill, she quickly undressed herself. The moment her nightgown slid off her body, Akito's eyes hungrily took in her womanly figure. Tohru was sure Akito had memorized every curve and arch of her body with as many times as she looked her up and down. Tohru didn't think there was really anything special about her body but others (Arisa and Saki) would always tell her differently.

"Tohru... you have the body that every women wants." Akito chuckled. "And you aren't even conceited about this fact. A most admiral quality I must say."

Tohru swallowed, not noticing that she was squirming slightly. "T-thanks. I... I just don't think I'm all that special. There isn't much to look at."

Akito stood and slithered her way over to Tohru. "So modest." She hissed against Tohru's neck. "It's so sweet. Am I making you uncomfortable, Tohru?"

"It's... it's just that I... I'm dating Kyo now, and this feels... wrong." Tohru looked down.

"Wrong? What about this is wrong? Am I making you think dirty thoughts Tohru? Hm? Is that it? Are they thoughts that Kyo doesn't make you think? Maybe you should leave him if just this little act is making you question yourself. Otherwise, you should be confident in yourself to stay fateful. Just remember something though, if you truly love someone you wouldn't have a second person to choose from."

Tohru became flustered at the comment. It made sense. If she was _truly _in love with Kyo then there would _never _be a doubt in her mind that she loved him. There would never be a person that could come along and make her think "hm, maybe I love them too." Wait. Why was she thinking about this? Love? Kyo and her hadn't said it... no one had ever said it to her! Why was she worrying about it?

"Get dressed, sweet Tohru." Akito purred.

"O-okay." She blushed. Tohru quickly slid on her clothes. "I'm going to start breakfast now, if you want to come."

Akito tsked at her. "Tohru, I need to change my kimono. I'm still in the same one, silly girl."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! Would you like me to wait outside?"

"No. I watched you dress, you can watch me."

While it was just an option, Tohru felt like it was a demand so she stayed in her spot. She watched as Akito let the silky kimono slide off of her small body. Akito was much taller than Tohru but her body was much more slender than hers. Akito had small curves that were easily hidden and a chest that couldn't be bigger than a B-cup. Her butt was rather perky though – her kimono's hid that rather well, however. Akito was a very beautiful woman and a very pretty man.

Tohru found her eyes glued to the girl in front of her – no, not girl. _Woman_. Akito was a woman, not a girl. Her eyes were glued to her though. Her eyes traveled down her body, taking time to admire the small chest and then slowly travel down to her gorgeous hips and legs. Tohru had never felt so attracted to someone, especially not a female. Everything about the woman in front of her was perfect. Why did she feel dirty then?

Akito smirked. "See something you like?" she teased.

Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Sorry!" She said quickly. "I didn't mean to stare!"

"Tohru, sweet Tohru. It's okay that you were staring because I _enjoy _you staring. I want you to stare. Do you like my body, sweet Tohru?" Akito said with a coy grin.

Tohru was beat red. Akito only wore a g-string (which is not what kind of underwear Tohru would picture her in). She had no bra on. Tohru supposed she didn't wear one because she lacked a chest, much like Saki did, and wearing one (even though her kimono's were always rather big) might raise suspicion from those unaware that she was really a female. Tohru didn't mind though. This allowed her to admire her perky rose buds, causing Tohru to feel rather tingly inside. It was bringing on a new feeling Tohru was not familiar with.

"Tohru, it's not polite to stare." Akito lightly scolded. "Be good and answer my question. If I like your answer, you may get an award." She spoke as if she was talking to a child.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what? Be specific, sweet Tohru."

"Yes, I like your body." Tohru said meekly.

"Was that so hard to say? I must say, I am flattered Tohru. It's okay if you want to touch, you know. There is nothing wrong with that."

Tohru found that she did want to touch her, merely out of curiosity. Akito's voice also held something persuasive... something that made Tohru want to obey her every word. Tohru couldn't bring herself to do it though. In her mind it was cheating and she would _never _do that – especially not to Kyo. Kyo was so sweet and nice, she could never betray him like this.

"I-it's okay. I'd... I'd rather not."

Akito raised an eyebrow. "I thought you found my body pleasing. If that were so, wouldn't you want to touch it?"

"I-"

Knock, knock, knock.

Tohru almost let out a sigh of relief at the sound of someone at the door. Akito, however, glared at the door with such intensity though that Tohru thought it might melt.

"Tohru, Akito? I don't mean to disturb you but, Akito, we have to have a check up just to make sure you are well."

It was Hatori.

Akito took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Normally should would have gone off on the former dragon, but she was trying to change and be nicer. She was no longer that controlling, mean person... she couldn't be. Tohru had shown her true friendship... she had shown her that people can truly like you without you making them. Akito planned to do that, just to prove that the other zodiacs did truly care for her.

"Come in." Akito sighed.

Hatori entered the room. He was dressed in his usual suit, his hair a bit ruffled. Tohru had to admit that it made him rather attractive.

"Ah, I see you are already up." He didn't seem bothered by the mostly naked Akito. Tohru just figured it was because Hatori was a doctor and had probably seen her naked plenty already.

"I thought Akito was better now since the curse was broken." Tohru said, a bit confused.

"She is. However, she is still a bit of sickly person and it will take time for that to change. It's almost like she still has part of the curse, you see. She is the god so it will last longer on her, but in time it will fade and she will as healthy as you and me. Until then, though, I must make sure she stays well." Hatori explained.

Tohru felt bad for Akito now. It must be awful to watch all the zodiacs be free of the burden while she still had to suffer with hers.

"I'm so sorry Akito. I wish I could help."

Akito almost smiled. "You have done more than enough, sweet Tohru. You have no reason to worry about me. In fact, I'm much healthier now than I was before, so I am already improving. Now, go make us some breakfast. I will just have to watch you cook another time."

Hatori listened to Akito and almost couldn't believe his ears. He knew Akito better than anyone – even better than that dumb Inu who had slept with this woman! Akito _never _talked like this to anyone. Ever. He could hear Akito's words come out like sweet honey, but underneath it he heard the poison. It was full of need, want, and control. Hatori knew at that moment that Tohru was going down a dark path with Akito, but saying something would do more harm than good at this point. He watched as he saw the submission in Tohru's eyes. It was so subtle that he was sure Tohru never even noticed herself, of course what else could a sweet girl like her with no mean bone in her body do but submit to a dominate personality? No... this was not good.

"Alright, but if you need anything just ask! Okay? And how about we cook lunch together?" Tohru said sweetly.

"That sounds wonderful, sweet Tohru." Akito said with a sly smile.

Hemlock. Akito was like hemlock. A beautiful thing to look at but dangerous to digest. Hatori was sure Tohru was already digesting more than she could handle.

Tohru bowed before she left Akito and Hatori alone.

Tohru went into the kitchen and got out all the ingredients needed for miso soup. As she was cutting up some ingredients she heard faint whispers outside the kitchen. It sounded as if two people were arguing but Tohru couldn't make out the voices. Suddenly Kagura was shoved into the kitchen, her entire face bright red.

"Um, good morning Tohru." Kagura said shyly.

Tohru jumped.

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh! Not really – I mean you can help if you want but you don't _have _to. Did that sound mean? I'm so-"

"Tohru, why haven't you changed your bandages?" Kagura interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, on my hand? I was going to do it once I showered... I just wanted to get breakfast ready so everyone could eat as soon as possible."

Kagura gave a disapproving frown. "Your hand is more important." She scolded lightly.

"But I need to make bre-"

"No. Rin!" Kagura called.

Moments later, the black haired girl appeared.

"Can you finish up cooking for Tohru? I need to help her with her hand!"

"No, I couldn't possibly let Rin take on my responsibility. That wouldn't be right of me!"

"TOHRU! CAN'T JUST REALX FOR ONCE?!" Kagura screamed to a wide-eyed Tohru.

Rin shot Kagura a look, making her calm down immediately.

"Kagura just wants you safe is all, Tohru. You should listen to her. I can finish up breakfast, don't worry. Cooking is actually a secret pass time of mine." Rin winked.

"A-alright. If you decide you don't want to do it just come tell me and I will take over." Tohru said firmly. She hated that she was making others do her work for her.

"It'll be fine Tohru. Just go with Kagura." Rin laughed.

Before Tohru could protest anymore, Kagura dragged Tohru off.

"Where are we going exactly?

"The bathroom silly."

"Oh."

There was a total of two and a half bathrooms in the villa, not counting Akito's personal bathroom. There was a bathroom for the girls and a bathroom for the boys. The half bathroom was for anyone. The girls bathroom was rather large and amazed Tohru. The shower was huge; it had heated floors (you could adjust the temperature) and a shower head with lights that made the water different colors. There was a body length mirror on one wall and a mirror above the stainless, white sink. The cool, tile floor felt refreshing against Tohru's feet. The toilet had a soft, red padding over it that kept you from touching the coldness of the glass toilet seat.

"Hope in the shower and I'll sit on the toilet and wait for you." Kagura said, getting a towel out from the cabinet under the sink.

Tohru nodded and stripped down, folding her clothes up and took off her old bandages. Kagura took her clothes from her as her eyes traveled up and down Tohru's naked form. Kagura thought Tohru was just absolutely stunning. Her skin was free of all blemishes and her eyes always seemed to sparkle. Her lips were full and always looked kissable. Oh how she envied Kyo. Kyo. She never imagined they would ever like the same person.

Tohru slid into the shower, unaware of the way Kagura had been staring at her. Kagura couldn't help but let her mind wander as Tohru showered. She could see a perfect image of Tohru bathing herself in her head. She could see how her fingers would lightly go over her skin, how the water would make her nipples pucker at first contact. She could just imagine Tohru's own hands going down her sides and-

_Kagura. _Stop._ You shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts about Tohru, especially since her and Kyo are in a relationship right now. But... BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO BE WITH TOHRU! But... Kyo deserves a shot at happiness too. It wouldn't be right of me to steal that away from him. _

A few minutes later Tohru reached out and opened the curtain so she could reach the towel. Kagura was sure she was going to need to put on some new panties when she saw Tohru's naked, wet body in front of her. She nearly cried when Tohru covered herself up with the towel and got dressed. She never wanted to stop seeing Tohru naked and wet.

"Kagura? Are... are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah. I was just thinking is all."

"Oh, okay. I think Hatori has the stuff for me to re-bandage my cut."

Hatori. _Hatori?_ Kagura really didn't want to involve Hatori in this. She wanted to keep Tohru all to herself. "No, there are bandages and tape in here." Kagura said quickly as she opened up the mirror above the sink.

"That's good. Now we don't have to bother Hatori. He might still be busy with his check up for Akito."

Kagura got out a roll of bandages as she spoke. "Speaking of Akito, how is sharing a room with him? I heard you had to share a bed. Has he... done anything... _weird?_"

"No, he's," she forced herself not to and an 's', "been really nice actually."

"That's good." Kagura nodded as she carefully began wrapping Tohru's hand. "You would tell someone if he did though, right?" Kagura's voice held true worry for Tohru.

"Of course!" Tohru said, with a slightly uneasy smile.

Kagura relaxed though as she tied her bandage. "Good. Rin should be done with breakfast now, if you want to go eat."

"I am rather hungry. It would also be nice to see if Rin is needing help while we are there."

Kagura laughed and shook her head. "You are always so thoughtful of other people."

Tohru blushed, giggling a little.

Kagura couldn't take it anymore. Tohru was just too perfect. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed Tohru full on the mouth. Tohru froze in her spot, shocked by the action. It only took Kagura a few moments to realize what she was doing and she quickly pulled away before Tohru had the chance to react to her kiss.

"S-sorry. I'm... sorry." Kagura stuttered.

"Ka-"

Kagura ran off before she could finish.

What was going on? Maybe Saki and Arisa had the answers, and if not they could maybe explain what she should do. Was all of this normal? Tohru wasn't sure...

_Well if I talk to Arisa and Saki they might make a big deal out of it and I would rather not have that. They may also worry and I don't want to cause them any trouble during their vacation. I'll just keep it to myself... _

Tohru took a deep breath and got herself together. She wasn't sure how to feel right now... she had enjoyed her kiss with Kagura – but not as much as the one with Kyo and Akito. Did that make her a bad person? She also enjoyed her kiss with Akito more than she enjoyed her kiss with Kyo. Did that make her a horrible person.

This was suppose to be a vacation. Why did this suddenly have to turn into some bad romance soap-opera? She didn't even like those kinds of shows!

_I better not keep Rin waiting... maybe Kagura will be there and we can talk about what happened. That is... if she will still even talk to me. _

Tohru hadn't actually done anything wrong but she felt like somehow this was all her fault. She sighed once more and left the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Rin had finished breakfast and had just set everything out on the table. When she turned around she saw Tohru and smiled at the sweet girl.

"Where is Kagura?" Rin asked, slightly worried.

"Um... I... I don't know. She... she kind of ran off. I'm sorry. It's all my fault really. I should go find her. Oh no, but I made you do all the work for breakfast... I should help you. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If only-"

"Tohru!" Rin put her hands on the panicking girl before her. "Calm down. I already told you that I didn't mind cooking breakfast for you. This is a vacation, Tohru. That means even you need to enjoy it some, too. As for Kagura... I'm sure she's okay. Whatever happened she probably needs to just cool down some. Alright? Everything is okay." Rin wanted to know what had happened to make Kagura disappear but she knew better than to ask the distraught girl in front of her. It might make her have a melt down!

"A-alright. You're... you're right. I'm sorry I'm getting so worked up. I'm causing you more trouble aren't I? I'm so sorry."

"Tohru... me and you are going to work on not apologizing for everything later..." Rin sighed.

Everyone was soon awake and sitting at the breakfast table, but Kagura was no where to be seen. Rin lost count of the number of times she had to tell Tohru everything was fine and that Kagura probably just needed space. Rin had grown fond of Tohru, like all the other Sohma's, but she had to admit she hated how panicky Tohru was.

"Hey, Tohru?" Momiji grinned.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Su-"

"Stupid rabbit. I'm taking her ou-" Kyo began.

"She's spending the day with me."

All eyes turned to Akito.

"Oh." Momiji's face dropped.

Kyo stayed silent, looking at his feet.

Arisa looked around, utterly confused. "What the hell is such a big deal? I don't mean to be rude, or whatever, but it seems like you guys practically worship the ground Akito walks on. What's up with that?"

"Arisa... I-" Kureno began.

"No, I sense it too. It's like... Akito is their... leader." Saki said thoughtfully. "I sense... I sense there is something we do not know though. I think it would be best if we left it alone for now. All of these waves are very negative."

"You and your weird waves." Arisa sighed. "Alright... fine. I'll leave it alone for now. Don't think you guys can hide things much longer though." She was mainly talking to Kureno now.

"I know darling." He laughed.

Arisa smiled at hearing his laugh.

Tohru felt a little bit jealous at seeing Arisa in love. She didn't want to ruin what they had like some girls would, but she wanted to be in love like that too. She wanted to be happy and snuggle into the arms of the person she loved. She was such a hopeless romantic. With the way things had been going she was sure she would never actually get to have love. People who got love didn't just allow others to kiss them when they were suppose to be with somebody.

"Tohru, what happened to you hand?" Saki asked suddenly.

"My hand?" Tohru blinked.

"Tohru got in a rush so she could go hang out with Kagura last night before her date with Kyo... and she broke the plate and cut herself." Momiji answered, bouncing in his seat a bit.

"Tohru, you poor thing." Saki cooed.

"Hatori fixed you up though, right?" Arisa narrowed her eyes, like she was ready to beat someone up for her.

"Oh, yes. Of course! He got me all cleaned up and bandaged it for me." Tohru lifted her hand for Arisa to see. "Well.. actually, Kagura did this. I cleaned it this morning so I had to change the bandages."

"Speaking of Kagura... where is she?" Kisa asked, looking around. "She never misses a meal. Is she sick?"

Tohru tried not to frown, feeling extremely guilty.

"She just needed to be alone for a little bit is all." Rin chipped in.

Tohru was grateful for the rescue.

"I hope she's okay..." Kisa said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kisa." Hiro reassured her.

Kisa smiled at him.

You could just feel the love coming off of them. Tohru felt like she was just absorbing it and fueling her jealousy. Even Kisa had love! It's not that she was surprised that Kisa and Hiro had love... it's just that they made it look so easy. Was it really that easy? Maybe she was just trying to hard.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" Ayame asked, his head tilted to the side slightly. He seemed truly worried for once. He wasn't being dramatic or anything... and this caught everyones attention.

"Aya... are... are you being serious?" Shigure said with mock disbelief.

Ayame's face began to turn bright red but he was quickly able to shrug the comment off. "Well, if the princess is ill then it is a very serious matter!" He said matter-of-factually.

"Oh dear, you are right, Aya! Is my sweet flower sick?" Shigure asked, acting overly worried.

"I-I... I'm fine! I was just thinking! Really. I'm sorry if I worried you guys."

Yuki noticed Ayame relax at Tohru's words. _He must truly love her if he was really worried about her well being. I wonder where Kagura went though... when Kisa brought it up, Tohru seemed to be a little upset. I hope everything is okay. Maybe I should talk to Tohru..._

"Hey, Tohru?" Kyo spoke up.

"Yes?" She gave one of her heart-warming smiles.

"Um... I know Akito is spending the day with you today... but, um, tomorrow would you like to go on a date with me?" Kyo scratched the back of his head. "It doesn't have to be a date!" He quickly added. "It could be whatever you wanted, but I really just want to spend time with you..." He blushed.

Tohru could have sworn she saw spoke come out of Akito's ears, but she decided to ignore it.

"So, are you and Tohru dating now?" Arisa asked, her eyes narrowed at Kyo.

"Yes." Tohru blushed.

"Really now? Me and Saki are going to have to talk to him today then. It's a good thing you already have plans then."

"Yes, we should have a chat with our dear Tohru's love."

"Does that mean they have sex?"

Everyone became silent as all eyes turned to the youngest family member.

"Momo! Don't say things like that!" Momiji was bright red from head to toe.

"Why not?" Momo asked confusedly.

"It's not an appropriate thing to ask." He said softly.

"Oh! Sorry." She hung her head.

"It's okay. You didn't know, Momo! How about we go practice some music, hm?"

Momo nodded eagerly and pushed her empty plate to the side a little and jumped up out of her seat. Momiji did the same and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and the two siblings ran off.

"Momo did bring up a good point..." Saki said, almost lost in thought.

"Yeah, she did carrot top. You haven't touched our innocent Tohru have you?" Arisa growled.

Ayame and Shigure both seemed eager to hear the answer to this.

"What?! I'm not some kind of pervert who has sex as soon as they get in a relationship. Don't you guys have any trust in me?!" He growled.

"No." Arisa said flatly. "You better not touch her, especially if she says no. Got it?"

"I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want me to!" Kyo threw his hands in the air.

"Good." Arisa grunted.

"You'll be a fine mother one day..." Kureno chuckled.

Arisa's face turned bright red. "I'm not ready for kids!" She said quickly.

"I know. I was just making a comment." He stroked Arisa's hair.

There it was again. That love that Tohru wanted so badly. She was sure she would get it in time from Kyo... but what if she didn't want to wait? She always imagined her love life being like one out a fairy tale. She wondered if Saki ever felt jealous of all the love birds around her. Or did she have someone as well?

Akito cleared her throat. "Tohru? Are you finished eating?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, yes! I need to just do the dishes and clea-"

"Shigure? Ayame? Would you mind doing that for Tohru today?" Akito asked, cutting Tohru off.

The two childish adults just nodded, avoiding eye contact with Akito.

"Good." She smiled at Tohru as she stood. "Come, I have an entire day planned out. Someone else can do all of the cooking for the day since you will be out." She held out a hand.

Tohru blushed and took it. "O-okay."

A/N: Sorry the chapter was a little rushed... I hope this makes up for my lack of updating. Also, happy late Valentines Day! I spent Valentines day with my dog! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter at least a little. I promise there will be more drama coming. Be sure to leave a review of some sort! Every little bit helps out. Try and guess what you think is going to happen as well! Don't forget to check out my other story, _Strawberry Gashes_. Oh, and just to be safe, I upped the rating up to _M_. Also! I have a few special shout outs!

**AnimeMangaFreak234: **_Please keep writing... it seems like all the Sohmas love Tohru, I wonder how that will end... :D_

It does seem like they all love Tohru don't they? Well there is a lot more going on than people just liking Tohru. I've kind of hinted at a few other pairings already but I will come out and state them in the next few chapters. I'm not giving any hints as to how this story ends though. Thank you so much for the review, btw. It means a lot!

**Story Favorites: **AnimeMangaFreak234, otakuprincess4life, and pokemonlonggirl

Thank you guys so much for favoriting _Sohma Love_. It's great to know people actually enjoy reading my stories. Oh, and pokemonlovinggirl? Is it reasonable to assume you like Pokemon? Do you play X or Y? If you do we should swap friend codes sometime!

**Story Alerts: **AnimeMangaFreak234, EnifStar, otakuprincess4life, pokemonlovinggirl

We got some of the same names! You guys are awesome! I want a special thank you to go to AnimeMangaFreak234 since you reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favorites! You are amazing and I can not thank you enough! Also, I hope you are enjoying the story EnifStar!

**Author Favorite: **AnimeMangaFreak234, 75, otakuprincess4life, Twilight Akashiya

You guys rock! Especially you AnimeMangaFreak234! You are just amazing! But thank you everyone. Its great to know you guys favortied me. Oh, and I know I tried typing your name in _Strawberry Gashes _but it didn't stay. I'm sorry! I'll space it out this time: michelle . Throp75! I have no idea what happened!

**Author Alert: **AnimeMangaFreak234, 75, otakuprincess4life, Twilight Akashiya

AnimeMangaFreak234... I think I might cry. Do you really like my stories that much? Thank you so much. I will try and update a lot faster from now on. I promise! All of you guys are awesome!


End file.
